Optimus Prime (Shrek AU)
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: Welcome to an all new story of an Autobot rescue an alicorn princess who was cured when ever the sun goes down. Enjoy the Humor, adventure, and Romance
1. Cast

**Optimus Prime (Shrek)**

Optimus Prime from the Live Actions Moves 1-5 as Shrek

Donatello (Donnie or Don) as a Pony) as Donkey

Raphael (Raph) as a pony) as Puss in boost

Princess Luna from My Little Pony Friendship is magic as Princess Fiona

Luna (EG) as Princess Fiona (Ogre)

Rarity (Pony) as the Dragon

Shredder from teenage mutant ninja turtles as Lord Farqad

Apple Golden Romeo (Pony OC) as Pinocchio

Tails as Gingy

Discord from my little pony Friendship is magic as the Magic Mirror

King Cosmos as King Harold

Queen Galaxia as Queen Lillian

King Sombra (pony) as Prince Charming

Nightmare Moon (Pony) as the Fairy Godmother

Optimus Prime (as a pony) as Shrek (Human)

Bumble Bee (as a Pony) as Donkey (Horse)

Princess Twilight Sparkle (pony) as Cinderella

Princess Cadence (pony)as Snow White

Princess Celestia (pony) as Sleeping Beauty

Daybreak (pony) as Rapunzel

Leanardo Sparkles and Dusk (fillies) as donkey and the dragon's children

Lunaria Prime, Nightshade, Clank from Ratchet and Clank as the Ogres babies

Lord Artemins (as a pony) Luna's gender swap fanart as Artie

Starswiled Aberdeen from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Merlin

Mephiles the Dark as Rumpelstiltskin

Gaia Everfree (as a Pony) as Fifi

Autobots as the ogres


	2. Chapter 2

"Once upon a time there was a lovely alicorn Princess, but she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sore which can only be broken by love's first kiss, she was looked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon, many brave knights had attempted to free her from this prison but none prevailed, she waited in the dragons keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's kiss" the page gets ripped "yea, like that's gonna ever happen" says a blue and red mech with royal blue eyes

The mech's name was Optimus, he lived alone, and he liked it, since humans feared giant robots, but he didn't care it was always the same

Tonight, an angry mod came to his land since he wanted them to stay off his land, Optimus had to do the what his kind does

The angry mod tiptoed in Optimus's home not realizing that his was behind them

"I think it's in there"

"Right, let's get it"

"hold on do you know what that thing will do to you"

"Yea, it'll grind your bones for its bread"

Laughing is heard, the mod turns around "Now actually that would be a giant, now we giant robots oh there much worse, they'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin, they'll shave your livers, squeeze the jelly from your eyes actually it's quite good on toast"

"Back beast, I warn ya" Optimus burns out the fire from a porch, the men were filled with horror

Optimus gave a little roar to scare them even more "this is that part when you run away" the men ran for their lives "And stay out" he saw something on the ground "Wanted Fairytale Creatures" he throws it on the ground and went int his home

* * *

"Take it away"

7 dwarfs singing

"Give me that" says the guard when he broke the witch's broom "Flying days are over"

"That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch, next"

A pony like turtle wearing a purple mask saw creatures being thrown in cages, and Dogan wagons

"this cage is so small" says a poor little baby

"Please don't turn me in I'll never be stubborn again I can change please give me another chance"

"Oh, shut up"

"Oh"

"Next what do you got"

"this little wooden puppet pony"

"I'm not a puppet I'm a real boy" his noise grew

"5 shillings for a poses toy, take it away"

"Father please don't let them do this help me"

"Next what do you got"

"well I got a talking pony mutant turtle"

"Right…well that's good for 10 shillings if you can prove it"

"We go ahead fella" the turtle pony stood silent

"Well"

"Oh his just nervous his really quit the chatter box, talk you bone headed dolt"

"That's it I've had enough, guards"

"No he talks, he does" the woman tried to get the turtle pony to talk

"Get her out of my sight"

"No, no, I swear, he can talk"

pixy dust gets on the turtle pony "I can fly"

"He can talk"

"that's right fool now I'm a flying talking turtle mutant pony, you might of seen a house fly maybe even a super fly but you ain't never seen a mutant fly" the pixy dust fades off "Uh oh"

"Size him"

The turtle pony ran for dear life, he ran, and ran and bumped into Optimus

The guards stop to see Optimus "You their giant robot"

"Aye"

"By the order of Lord Shredder, I'm otherize to place both under arrest and transport you to a designated sentence smilty" the captain gets scared

"Oh really you and what army" there were no soldiers behind them and the captain ran for his life

"Can I say something for you listen you were really, really something back there, incredible"

"Are you talking to…me"

"Yes I was talking to you I just tell you, you were really great back there and man those guards they thought they were all of that and you showed up and you were all like bam and were tripping the woods see that and the names Donatello but you can call me Donnie or Don"

"Oh that's great really"

"Man it's good to be free"

"Now why don't you celebrate your freedom with you own friends, hm"

"but a I don't have any friends and I am not going out there by myself, hey wait a minute I got a great idea I'll stick with you, you're a mean fighting machine" Donnie bugged Optimus with a lot of talking

"Why are you following me"

"I tell you why" Donnie sings which drives Optimus crazy

"Stop singing, well no wonder why you don't have any friends"

"wow, only a true friend can be that truly honest"

"Listen little pony what am I"

"Ah really big and huge"

"No, I am a transformer, you know grab your torches and pitchforks, doesn't that bother you"

"Nope"

"Really"

"Really, really"

"oh"

"man, I like you what your name"

"uh, Optimus"

"Optimus, do you know what I like about you Optimus you have that kind of I don't care no one thinks of me thing I like that I respect that Optimus" Donnie saw Optimus's home "who's gonna live in a place like that"

"That would be my home"

"Oh and it is lovely just beautiful you know you are quit the decorator it is amazing digest butter I like that bolder, that is a nice bolder" Donnie reads the sign "I guess you don't entertain much"

"I like my privacy"

"You know what I do too that's other thing we have incomes, like I hate it when you got mud in your face you try to get me a hit and they won't leave and then theirs that big silent you know" Optimus was getting annoyed "Can I stay with you"

"What"

"Can I stay with you please"

"of course,"

"Really"

"No"

"Please I don't want to go back there you don't know what it's like to be consider a freak, well maybe you do but that's why we got to stick together you got to let me stay please"

"okay, okay but one night only"

"thank you"

"What are you doing"

"We can stay up late, watch manly story and in the morning, I'm making waffles" Optimus starts to get irritated "Where do I sleep"

"Outside"

"Oh um, I guess that's cool, I don't know you and you don't know me so I guess outside is best" Donnie was sad "Here I go, goodnight" Optimus close the door on him "I do like the outdoors since I was born outside" Donnie singings the song again


End file.
